Fuel cell components, such as interconnect plates, end plates, electrolytes, and fuel cell stack subassemblies, when shipped, transported, or handled, may be placed in a box, such as a carton box generally available on the market for moving. However, these carton boxes are not specifically designed for fuel cell components. As a result, fuel cell components may move around during transportation or handling and may subject to vibration or impact. Damage may occur to the fuel cell components during transportation or handling. Therefore, there is a need for an improved recyclable package design for shipping, transporting, and handling (manually or automatically) fuel cell components.